


Watching

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Tonight, she chooses to watch





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** #5 of 10 for [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) auction winner [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva**

Tonight, she chooses to watch.

It's different, and Hermione's not sure how she'll enjoy it, but she wants to try. It's not the same as it is when she's lying beside them and watching. Then, she can reach out and touch, and she's close enough to smell them surrounding her. She's in the shadows of their bedroom this evening, sitting in a comfortable chair with her legs spread and her gaze focused on the bed a short distance away.

Harry's lying on the bed with a pillow beneath his head. His cock is hard and swollen, which isn't surprising considering all of Blaise's teasing. She licks her lips and shifts in the chair, wishing she were there with them so she could take Harry into her mouth. They've barely started, and she's already feeling frustrated just being able to watch. How can they stand to watch so often? She always assumed that there was some pleasure in it, but it's not enjoyable at all.

Blaise is licking Harry's body, laving his tongue over every inch of flesh until it glistens with saliva, and Harry is making noises that arouse her. He's usually not very vocal when it comes to his pleasure, so each whimper and whinge is treasured. Still, he's louder than Blaise. She's the most vocal of all three, sometimes being loud because Harry and Blaise find it arousing, which, in turn, arouses her. She watches Blaise drag his index finger along the underside of Harry's cock, teasing or tormenting; she's no longer sure which. Maybe it's one in the same.

The look on Harry's face when Blaise finally licks the head of his cock is amazing. He's beautiful, in that moment of vulnerability, and she shifts again as he fists the sheet in his hand. When he opens his eyes and rolls his head so that he's staring at her, she flushes and bites her lip. While Harry stares at her, she touches her breasts and watches Blaise begin to suck. She moves her hand lower and brushes her fingers against her cunt. She's soaking wet, just from watching, and she starts to understand the appeal a little more as Blaise slurps and hums around Harry's cock.

Harry watches her as she watches them. It's exciting, to be watched, and she strokes herself slowly while she keeps her gaze on Blaise. Before Harry can come, Blaise sits up. She notices that he's got his fingers inside of Harry, which she hadn't been able to see before. She pushes a finger into herself, smiling when Blaise looks at her. He arches a brow and withdraws his fingers before he raises Harry's hips. She notices something out of the corner of her eyes and looks to see one of their toys floating towards her. She reaches for it and sees Harry putting his wand down. He winks at her before he looks at Blaise and wiggles impatiently.

When she realizes that Blaise is still watching her, as if he's waiting for something, she spreads her legs further apart and runs the toy up and down her cunt. He smirks at her and reaches down to rub his cock along Harry's arse. She slowly presses the head of the toy inside her, and she watches as Blaise does the same to Harry. She moans as Blaise imitates every move she makes with the toy. He goes faster when she goes faster, and he goes deeper, making Harry groan in pleasure, when she goes deeper. Harry's talking to her now, watching her and telling her to speed up, to fuck herself harder.

She comes with a soft cry, clenching around the toy as her back arches and her head goes back against the chair. There's a low grunt from Harry followed by him gasping. She pants as she looks back at the bed and sees Blaise fucking Harry hard. There's come on Harry's belly, and his cock is softening as Blaise becomes more forceful and rough. It isn't long before he shudders, quietly coming before he pulls out of Harry.

He looks at her and smiles wickedly before he gets off the bed. He walks towards her chair and kneels before her, spreading her legs even wider. He removes the toy and hands it to Harry, who has come up behind him. Harry starts to suck it, watching as Blaise begins to lick her cunt. She moans as she presses up against Blaise's face, noticing that Harry's cock is twitching while he watches. After tonight, she finally understands the joy of watching.

End


End file.
